Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to a display control apparatus having the function of displaying an image obtained by an image capture unit in an enlarged manner.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus having an autofocus (AF) function often displays a focusing area to be subjected to AF control as a rectangle on an image (displays an AF frame). Further, an imaging apparatus having the function of displaying an area regarding a focusing area in an enlarged manner to allow the user to check the degree of focus of the focusing area is known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-201527 discusses the following technique. After the display of an AF frame is moved, and if enlarged display is performed, an area having its center at the AF frame is displayed in an enlarged manner. If an enlargement position moves, a focusing area is not changed. After the enlarged display ends, the AF frame is displayed at the previous position. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-211630 discusses the following technique. After enlarged display is performed, and if an enlargement position is moved, a focusing area is moved according to the movement of the enlargement position. It is, however, not possible to uniformly determine which position is desirable for a focusing area. For example, after a focusing area is enlarged in the state where the focusing area is adjusted to a main object, and if another object is temporarily checked by moving an enlarged area, it is desirable that the focusing area should remain on the previous main object also after the enlargement is ended. If, on the other hand, an object moving during enlargement is tracked in an enlarged area, it is desirable that a focusing area should move after the enlargement is ended.